Some microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices include a movable proof mass. Examples are resonators, accelerometers, and gyroscopes. The proof mass may be formed on one substrate, or wafer, referred to as a MEMS wafer. A capping structure is sometimes bonded to the MEMS wafer to form a sealed enclosure around the proof mass.